Be Safe
by Greg-sterLordErotico
Summary: WARNING: UNDERAGE/PROSTITUTION/MILD TRIGGER. Maggie is an undercover agent from the only resistance group against Mundus and his court. Working at a brothel in the poorer suburban areas of Limbo City, it is here, however, she is able to correctly trail where Dante is.


**Warning: The first DmC fanfic smut depicting an underaged(!) Dante and with mild trigger/s, so please read with caution. You can leave when you feel you don't like it. I personally have no clue about sex work, deep trauma, vagabond/vagrant lifestyle, etc. and all its intricacies and the people who have to deal with it to put food on the table and the friends and families affected. If you know someone who is or you are, I mean no disrespect. I cannot correctly depict any of those and so will always learn. With that said, this is a fanfiction and if you've finished the short story, you can let me know what's good or bad about it, and any other details about the themes explored in general.**

**More Author Notes below***

* * *

DmC Short Story: Be Safe

Maggie is among the undercover agents that left the safety of their New World and joined the Vie De Marli, still dedicated in saving the Human Realm from Mundus' dominion and the fated judgment of the Angels. She has resorted to helping many displaced people, only to become one as a disguise and works at a brothel in the poorer suburban areas of Limbo City. It is here, however, she is able to correctly trail where Dante is.

It's another routine night of comforting their new recruits, who have just finished their services with some of their usual patrons. It's customary work to have their 'fresh newbies' have experience for a variety of things they are going to do for this establishment. It's how they think would help break the 'virginities' and become adept to what the clients want, whatever it is. This place isn't a brothel, not in its stated legal front; but yes, _it is _a brothel and no one cares if it's legally a fraud.

But soon, it will all be over. She had willingly come here to be their best stripper and had learned a lot about their manager, their customers, their workers and the true ringleader of these operations. It was going to be among the small victories she has done under her belt here in this Realm, still under Mundus' reign and under his Court's systemic cruelty. Like a hydra, one head chopped off, two more heads will come and grow; but she likes to think it is true both to her cause and to theirs.

But soon, it will all be over. The hydra _will fall_ and it will be Mundus'.

"Shh, it's alright now. That man is gone." Maggie soothed their new boy, who was quite talented in the pole and was willing to do anything to survive… but at the cost of his safety. Their manager 'kicked out' the customer for drawing blood, but he'll be back. The manager was both spineless and greedy. He had scolded the boy by yelling and dragging him across the room where the services were. Maggie decided to use the handcuffs on her client to shut him up and go over there herself to control the situation yet again. "Suzy's buying a first aid kit. You're safe now. Shhh, shhh…"

The boy continued to tearfully recollect what happened, his head at the crook of her neck as he sobbed. She had decided to take the matter outside, away from the throb of awful hyper-electronic music and the eyes of most people who were of no help at all. Maggie is thankful for having Suzy go to a general store and Nash distracting the manager so he wouldn't have to target this poor boy.

She was sure she was going to get an earful from the manager when he realizes Maggie abandoned her client, however.

"Thank you…" he murmured, still clinging to her. She fingers his hair gently as his tears dry and her other arm drapes his scantily-clad figure. She cannot let his tears bring forth hers. She must remain a pillar of hope, for their sakes. But she understands his pain all too well.

It's a _mess_, this world. Sex has become a luxury and a 'flavour' for those who have the money and influence to talk and partake on it, while it's looked down upon as filth when you barely afford a roof over your head.

She remembers an era of when sex is barely anything but to reproduce one or two to a mere thousand of a population and for carefree pleasure. It was often a ceremony for those who sought a partner or/and to be with child, and a celebration despite having no penchant for either or both. It was no crime or opulent option; it was simply fun among those who have learned what it is and perhaps would want to experience intimacy. The only problem with it was how the youth would get too preoccupied with it or would have a row of who gets to be intimate with whom next, but it was always sorted out. Sex was…well, _natural_, in the most apt way.

But thousands of years have passed. Times have changed for the worse. Maggie sometimes felt, deep down, she was fighting for herself and for what she still believed in, what she still remembers. They say nostalgia is dangerous and simply a symptom of melancholy, for a time that is outdated and long gone…

But is that what it is, nostalgia? Or are people so proud of their own cynicism, they're willing to turn a blind eye and surrender so easily to the oppressive reality they've supposedly consented to?

With this world so awfully populated, there is enough to divide this Realm to not answer the questions. She will not know for now, but she knows herself and, perhaps, that compensates the unanswered questions. Her goal is important enough and what matters the most.

She continued to soothe the boy in her arms even as Suzy and her new companion arrives.

"Maggie! Chad!" The clacking of sharp, three-inch heels is followed by heavier footfalls. Turning to see the pretty girl with a plastic bag full of kits and food, Maggie does her best to tone down her smile at the young man behind Suzy. "Here! Snacks, while we fix you up!" Suzy cheerfully shows the bag to her friends.

Chad, the poor boy, nods in gratitude as he pulls away from Maggie. The two younger ones begin to tear apart the kits and the food wrappings, while she turns to Suzy's escort.

"Thank you, Dante," Maggie says, simpering. "But I hope that's free of charge."

The young man smiles, a note devious to hide his genuine spirit. "Sure, in exchange for cheaper drinks."

Amused, Maggie joins his jesting. "Then we'll buy from the general store. They have discounts, at least."

The way they look at each other stokes that unmistakable fire within Maggie that she just cannot fulfill for her own when she's with clients (except when with Dante). It's also in great thanks to his youthful looks and effortless charm, perhaps, as to why her fiery desire is awakened.

It's a sin, to her at least, to have sexual affiliations with the son of the infamous traitors of their kind: two powerful beings—one celestial creature, the other a 'Sword hand' of Mundus—have defied the Law and found love with one another, and sought to fight for the same freedom and rights for the other beings who want peace in this Realm, giving their life for their surviving sons…and the secret group that supports their cause, to this day. If he just _knew_, then Dante might be a little proud of being such a social rebel (not by choice, however, but still…).

She approached him first, wanting to kiss this young, well-endowed male, brimming with unknowable power, hardened by years of social isolation and abuse, yet undeniably a tender-hearted youth…and oblivious to his destiny.

He obliges, of course, his lips still grinning at her as they meet. His facial skin is rough, both from years of minimal hygiene and neglect, and growing facial hair. It's a shame, really, how he won't accept help from her, or even the smallest of gestures, such as benefiting from their shower and food, even when she's proven to him she is someone he can trust and it's alright to feel well-cared for, even for a short time.

When the time comes and Dante finally gives his full trust to her, then she's sure to do more than whisk him away from this awful world. He will finally _see_ who he really is.

But for now, Maggie is a _bit _distracted by the raw taste of his lips. She can taste Suzy's lips on his, too, and she grins at how youth and audacity seem to have an unbreakable link. It really is such a sin to indulge in such a fine specimen and a product meant for something greater, but for now, merely killing time for pleasure.

It's when they break apart that Chad had finally spoken up, a bit confidently. "You know that's charged, right, Dante?"

The young man merely grins as he hands Maggie a large sum of cash as an answer. Without any questions of how he even got that wad of cash and what he intends to do with it for the next few hours, she languidly takes the payment and slips it inside the conservative neckline of her outfit, disappearing inside. His eyes followed the whole action, his pupils dilating and his arm wrapping around her waist. Despite being the most-dressed worker, Maggie is proud to prove that sensuality and appeal are all about doing it right, instead of lazily being half-naked all the time.

She lets him know that she'll attend to Chad and the manager first, as well as her previous client, still cuffed to the barred window of the service room. While he waits by the bar table, Maggie is glad Dante's found a distraction from Suzy…or rather, it's the other way around, as the bartender is calling for her attention to get back to work and serving tables. But there she was, clinging onto him as his mouth made his way around her neck. Maggie can't blame Suzy looking and feeling so ignited, moaning more wantonly than she ever could pretend. Even bidding a 'next time' to him, Dante blows a kiss back to her before Maggie pulls him into the next service room.

With watchful eyes, the two flirtatiously conversed with one another as they disappeared to the assigned room, while the manager whipped out his phone to call his boss. He had been informed of an individual named 'Dante', supposedly a wanted criminal and Limbo City's infamous social terrorist. For some reason, however, the police's details have become inconsistent on who and what he looks like, but they surmised it to be linked to the recent techno-heists and hacking that led to the destruction of data. Now, though, with things back on track, they are 90% sure 'Dante' to be an underaged, raven-haired juvenile, with no current familial affiliations whatsoever and with an encyclopedic list of his crimes.

Overall, he didn't care. The manager is only interested in the way his establishment is under the protection and 'supply' from his Producers, so long as he does well and reports to them of anyone on their Blacklist. That's all that matters.

As he flipped his phone open and scrolls to look for the right number, he becomes confused. Then confusion gave way to horror—

"Wait, the fuck?" He _could not find_ the number at all, nor were the other contacts he has of friends busy with their own businesses in another part of the city! He does his best recalling who had his phone before or who could've gotten a hold of it, while he had put it on his desk office…

Horrified, he goes to a corridor leading to his office and pushed the door open! He scrutinizes at the place to find anything missing or moved, pulling open cabinets and drawers, or even scanning over his computer! His mind reels from the endless possibilities of who could have gotten in! Or if a competitor had found their way in as a customer—!

"Layla! Carter! Suzy! Nash!" He calls the names that first came to mind, then throttled their neck whoever was it that came inside, shouting at them if they had touched his belongings!

Suzy gasped for air as she clawed at his arm, his face turning a shade of red from anger as her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. The weight of the manager crushed her underneath him! Chad and the bartender at the time, Layla, came rushing in to get the manager off her, yelling for him to stop!

"ONE OF YOU TOOK IT! TOOK SOMETHING!" The manager growled at them, gesturing wildly and accusingly at anyone present! Suzy managed to stand up and clung to Chad for support, her face purple, coughing harshly.

They were too late to stop him, as Maggie and Dante were the last ones to witness the whole thing. Trying to dial down her anger, Maggie took the manager's attention. "What the fuck is going on? Were you trying to kill Suzy?"

"You _bitch_! You fucking—!" The manager stormed towards her, his eyes blazing with madness. "You FUCKING come into my property, acting like you're in charge! I'm gonna murder ya, I'm gonna _MURDER YA!"_

She was having none of it, however. She's seen his outbursts before and she can quell it. However, by the look of things, Maggie knew it was only a matter of time before it becomes risky. She still stood her ground as the manager lunges for her neck—!

But at the same time, Dante comes in between and shoves the older man back! But this was both a fatal and somewhat hilarious mistake!

Maybe he didn't have an idea of how strong he was or he meant to really harm the manager, but it had happened either way: when he pushed back the manager before he could harm Maggie, Dante had flung the older man off the floor! His body looked as if he was flying across the hallway, all the way to the end corner of it! With a loud smack, the body makes a crack against the wall before slumping facedown on the floor, unmoving!

One second felt like an eternity before the whole hallway erupted in fear and panic! They were shouting to call for an ambulance while two men attended to the manager, finding him unconscious and bleeding in the head and nose. When that happened, the patrons followed suit, shouting in fear and going for the exits! The only three security guards in the whole vicinity went to the manager and contacted the emergency line.

And it's here in this chaos, Maggie found the opportunity!

She pulls Dante inside the office before the security guards could zero in on them and locked the door behind them!

Quickly, she pulls out her flash drive from inside her outfit and plugs it into the computer. After she does so, she takes out her phone and dials a contact through an encrypted tool; she narrates the situation and wants them to gather the workers through the designated addresses. Dante follows her and immediately realizes what she was doing, grinning widely! He looks back and listens outside. It seems the security guards were still preoccupied with handling the unconscious guy, and gestures for her to hurry.

"Dante listen." Maggie's brows furrow. She knew this was a lucky break and explaining everything in one go is foolish, so getting him to be with her is the only way. He stares at her, his blue eyes intense, reading her features. "You need to get to this destination! You're in terrible danger and I can...no, _we _can help you!"

She didn't expect him to snicker at her, but she understood that hint of doubt coming through his features. Maggie insists. "Please Dante. Why won't you trust me? They may not know it's you, for now, but I can't destroy these cam footages anymore. They'll hire someone more _thorough _than human means if you catch my drift! They'll find you—!"

"Let 'em! I don't care! You think I can't handle them?" He adamantly says, defiance in his voice.

And Maggie can _feel _it, that fire; different from desire, raw appeal and warmth...it was palpably a _wrathful _one and Maggie found herself so proud of him. "They can drag me _anywhere_. I've been laying low for a long while, anyway. Need some exercise…"

She shook her head despite finding him amusing. He continues, "I know you don't think I'm good enough. But I don't care. You do what you want with that info…it won't matter, but…if you want to keep me safe, and if you want..._me_...you can hide with me, if you catch my drift."

The shift in his defiant, foolhardy tone, to his gentle, breathy one—the one he uses rarely and when he's reached his peak with her—has her heart hammering. Maggie knew him in a way; he was her target, she was supposed to find him and finally get him protection, after all these years of missing him, of losing his tracks, of demons hunting her group down while they successfully hid his twin brother away…

But because of her undercover duty and line of work, she knows him _too well_! And looking up at his face and bright, electric-blue eyes have her wanting him and believing in him, and perhaps falling for him…

But she can't and she believes he _deserves _better.

"I'll pay you for hiding me for a while. We need to talk, however." She tells him and he can tell she has his attention now. She can take his offer, but _not…him_. She knew Dante seems to have fallen for her, too. But he's _young_; he'll believe his emotions and these brief connections to be something it _shouldn't _be.

No, not this precious, young man. He deserves better and to know about her group, who needs to be tended and informed of this operation and bring it down; who needs to get to Dante and reunite him with his twin brother! And finally, _finally, _a step towards their end goal!

Pulling the flash drive off the office computer, Maggie and Dante make their way to one of the service rooms, careful not to get noticed by anyone still there. In the service room, she grabs her personal effects and pushes open a window for them to escape. Maggie briefly explains about her group coming to pick up Suzy and the others soon, as well as coming to find her in another rendezvous, which was the destination she intended for Dante, hence why she agreed to hide with him.

Someone yells her name and the two of them turn to see Layla, giving Maggie an embrace. "I promised, remember? This is it!" Maggie reassures her with a firm shake on her friend's shoulder. "A few hours from now, a van is coming to the addresses I gave you. Go there and the same van that picked up Marvin and Inés away are coming."

"I know, I know, _thank you_. I get to talk to my kids for real, this time." Layla nods, swallowing rapidly. "This luck feels so unreal."

Then she pulls away from Maggie and embraces Dante. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, uh…" A bit flabbergasted, Dante slowly wraps his hands around her, comforting to be appreciated by a stranger. "So how come I wasn't in on this plan that you were escaping? I could've thrown that manager the day I walked in."

"Honestly, we were planning something else for him," Maggie explains. "But this is our only opportunity. I'm not waiting for his replacement and have our plans gone in jeopardy."

"Wonder what he was mad about earlier," Layla wondered as she pulled away.

"Not important anymore," Maggie says as she walks towards Dante; although if she was being honest, Maggie has an idea of it. But he's no longer an obstacle and worth pondering anymore. "We're walking to his place. It's best you get a cab home. I'll see you and the others soon."

And with one last hug before the next one when they meet again, they part ways, with the two disappearing to the next corner of the dimly-lit streets and back alleys of the area until they get to the main road. They walked briskly, crossing the road and into another division of the area, walking beside the fenced-off old properties left abandoned to its squatters and the elements. Even with eyes slinking to take a peek at them, they listlessly stared at them or turned away to ignore them, uninterested and wanting to be unaffected.

It's cold, but Maggie finds it nothing to her. Yet, Dante pulled her close and held her hand, his eyes looking all around them, vigilantly expecting _them _to come out. She knew he'd be ready; he had grown and he had experience, but he itched to prove it recklessly.

And she smiled at him, finding him more than adorable. He glances at her and gives her an amused grin.

"What's funny?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nothing. But I like you close."

Dante smirks. "You're welcome."

Despite this gentle moment, their steps remain quick. When they heard a noise from behind a modest grocery store, they hastened even more. But he kept close and she huddled _closer_. Dante may be strong, but she was _stronger_. She would lay her life for him and the future he and his twin will Summon…

Dante had parked his RV trailer close to the wooded area of this suburban town, but much farther away than she expected, almost on the outskirts of the area. She finds this both smart and dismal. Dante lives alone.

He welcomes her inside and invites her to what little food he has. Dante insists for Maggie to eat the pasta he had managed to make in this trailer's kitchen, which she finds humbly tasty. In the end, however, Maggie had to persuade Dante to eat as well, finding herself to be rude while her host simply didn't join in. This was her way of assuring her comfort around him and make him comfortable in having her as a visitor; this was so she can get to the topic of the group she's with and how she'll convince him to finally come.

"Don't bother, by the way." Dante suddenly tells her. His eyes stare at her unbendingly, devoid of the playfulness he's usually been found to wear. "If you're from that group from years ago, the one who tried to convince me that they can help me get out of this mess, _don't_. I can take care of myself."

They are still both eating the pasta, a _puttanesca _of some sort, which she finds quite resourceful of him. She puts her fork down and stares at the young man opposite the table's side.

She wants nothing but to comfort him, to keep on persuading him how he'll finally break free from this mess he had no choice of making and to be told the _truth _she's sure he wants to hear; but his eyes slowly turned to focus on the floor, his whole posture crestfallen.

Maggie wanted to burst out of it! She would have stood up from her chair to tell him _everything _then and there! Maggie would have told him, spilled all of it, of his mother and father, his twin brother, who is equally reckless in his own right, and she would have no doubt Dante would become ecstatic to learn about! She would reveal to him the arduous Ancient War, the enemies that are entrenching their Realm, its inhabitants unjustly treated and the allies who are waiting for their prodigal child to return!

And Maggie would've told him how she really felt, and how she cannot enact on them, knowing the _vast _age difference and how Dante deserves to _and _is _free_ to choose who's best for him in all aspects! And how he can potentially become a better person, a better _warrior, _if he just went with her, back to her group and to a secret passage that would lead them to where she still calls that near-utopian place home: to the New World…

But this isn't about how she wants to do and say things her way. This isn't about _her _at all…

"Why do you not want to, Dante?" She asks softly, her gaze perusing every gamut of expression he may show.

He lifts his eyes to hers, pain and anger coalescing in a manner she had seen _thousands_ of times by now. When he speaks, his voice is cracked and low, _deep _in a way his natural voice is becoming in tune with how he'll sound like a full-grown adult male, but how he'll also sound like a fully grown adult isolated from the world.

"I don't deserve it. I think I don't...not after _how_...so many of you have already died...because of me."

And she closes her eyes. Maggie could not help her memories flooding in at the _disastrous _mission last time. And, _oh no, _should she dare recall the _first time_ they have failed, when Mundus himself appeared, along with his small army of demons, on the _very doorstep _of their once-hidden home?

"Dante." She says in a low register of her voice, heavy with sorrow as she opens her eyes, now brimming with tears. "It's not your fault."

"I'm not used to nice things _or _nice people." He says, his tone now dialed up to be harsh. "I don't know how or _why_ I should trust people who are kind to me! It's _easier, _don't you think, if people treated you like shit?"

Maggie could not reply or say anything else. But he, too, fell to silence, his whole face contorted in this inconsolable, guilt-ridden bitterness. The pasta was lain forgotten, their appetites gone, replaced with this cold bile that oppresses their system from the inside. But she stared at her own plate, quite pleased that it isn't as poorly-made as anyone might expect.

"Did you make this?" Maggie asked, which made his eyes take a peek at her, while his whole face remained steadily facing away from her.

From this perspective, Maggie analyzes his side profile: she appreciates the way his nose is structured, sloping in an almost perfect half of an isosceles triangle and not quite as slim or narrow as most would want their nose to be. It trails well down to his subtle philtrum and full lips, though they don't pout or protrude. His supple, child-like cheeks are subtly contoured around the cheekbones he'll surely show in his early twenties soon. His deep-set eyes are framed by short, thick black lashes, contrasting the sky blue irises.

"Yeah." He answers sheepishly and a bit piqued. He gradually straightens his posture to stare at her, and she stared back.

When he straightens himself, she can see the girth of his shoulders and chest. He is slim, with muscles merely covering a few sharp, bony parts of him, but overall the expected figure of a healthy, teenage male. He's already tall, quite at the age of growth spurts. Maggie thought of how he'll likely use his looks, if he can get away with them. But she also wonders of a possibility of when he wouldn't have to, of a time he's simply comfortable and _safe_.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, reaching her hand to touch his shoulder and she is pleased he doesn't turn away nor tried to move away from her hand. "I'm _so sorry._ But if you just give us a chance—"

"I don't need sympathy." He retaliates, his voice low and his shoulders squared. "I don't need charity. I...I _think _I need to be _here. _I want to fight. I _want _to do bad things to _these_...shitty, little asshats and prove the displeasure of having crossed me and abused others, and get away with it. Do you understand?"

Her eyes widen. Maggie wasn't sure what to feel, but she certainly thinks that Dante is _definitively _very foolish for wanting to stay for such petulant and vengeful things. And yet, her heart swells with pride. Dante is _not _helpless.

But still…

"Do _you?_" Maggie rebuts through her teeth. "I...I can't _even _tell you how important it is for me to get you out of this place—! _You! _You are very _important_, Dante! Please, let me show you!"

He shakes his head at her and scrunches his eyes, wanting to repress tears. "No!...no…It's too late. Why bother? Why should I have the _right_?"

"Because you do." The conviction in Maggie's voice further made him turn his head away. "And I'm here to help you."

With her hand still on his shoulder, Maggie pulls away slowly, only to find Dante reaching her hand with his other, almost in a panicked state, lifting his eyes to look at her once again. When he thought she was leaving him, he relaxes his grip on her hand and even gently rubs his fingers on her skin. She smiles at him, wanting nothing but to make her presence and her genuineness known. He opens his lips and tells her, "Let me think about it. We can talk about it tomorrow." And she was just glad it was not an outright refusal.

But then, he adds, almost nervously. "Also, you don't have to pay me to hide you. Can we just...go back? Go back to, um, _doing _it? From earlier?"

His nerve and audacity, his _hormones, _are going to be the end of her!

She obliges, but this time, no longer as sex worker and client, Maggie makes it clear. There, sprawled across his bed, their clothes still intact and their arms and legs tightly wrapped around each other, she breaks it to him.

"Dante, I cannot be your lover, nor you mine."

She sees a small intake of breath, his pupils dilating at the realization of being let down. He licks his lips, pondering what to say as she observes him find the words. He blinks a few times before being able to find his voice again. "So...we're just fucking? I mean, I'm okay with it. But, you know, I'm willing to explore and try…"

"Dante," she says, her tone becoming stern to reprimand him. "You are not even of legal age. And even though you have reached biological adulthood, doesn't mean you're socially a well-adjusted adult. A committed relationship is _not _just for you to try and explore in a whim."

As she speaks to him, his lips gradually widen into a smile, and Maggie has a hard time concentrating.

"What are you smiling for?"

"So what you're saying is, someone could still be immature, despite having passed puberty?"

She studies his face as his smile and twinkling eyes become sly. "What are you on about?"

"I mean, _you_ going for this sexual round with a _minor_," he drawls the explanation playfully, as realization sinks into Maggie's mind. "Doesn't that make you _immature?_"

She scoffs at this context and even tries to pull away from him. "Fine then. We _don't _have to."

Laughing, Dante chases after and wraps his arms around her, planting a kiss at her jawline. "Just kidding! We're both fuck-ups! Please!"

She tumbles back to the bed and hugs him again, her lips eagerly going to his lips to silence that insufferably adorable boyish laughter.

They played and laughed across the mattress, peeling each others' clothes as they kiss each newly revealed skin, fondling and groping any tender part of the other and panting as the body heat rises. His kisses are surprisingly _soft, _a bit more explorative, but undeniably dominating. He reaches out to her with his tongue, tasting every bit of her mouth as if he was starving...and perhaps that isn't too far an analogy.

Maggie was indeed lucky. She managed to find Dante simply through this trace of _unmistakable_ youthful mistake. Years of wandering at places where the Sentience isn't as active like downtown areas or highly-economic driven parts of cities; where he survived at odd jobs and low-income outskirt towns, all by his biting lonesomeness and brimming with a frustrating itch of curiosity. She was investigating the human trades, where the unwanted children from orphanages would wound up or where low-income earners hunting for a part-time would get the idea of signing up again. And from there, she saw a shadow of him running away with a girl on his shoulders, as neighborhood gangsters chase after him in the _middle of daylight_. Maggie didn't need to tail behind him, but she needed to make use of the street gang members and neutralized them afterward, after having gathered information on who they answer to. And from there, she zoned in on this particular suburban area and attracted Dante's attention, who seemed to be contemplating risking being seen in an establishment, no matter how shoddy and dimly-lit it was.

And from there, Maggie never let him go out of her sight. But it seems, he, too, had the same idea.

The first time she felt him, she realized he had lost his virginity and inexperience. Maggie still doesn't know, to this day, when and _how_, and how was he able to learn to do these..._these _wonderful things! She can only imagine how Dante had served his other partners before she came along, wondering with delight at how they must've pined for someone like him to be their client.

"Relax. Just let me do it." Maggie insists, pushing his shoulders to lie down on his own bed. His face contorts into a satisfied smirk, stretching his long torso at her as he sighs in comfort. She licks her lips, studying this young stag play his seduction and eagerness so effortlessly at her without even _demanding_ anything at all. She had played into his hands, wrapped around his _fingers _for him to play…

"Maggie…" He whispers as his hands massages her thighs. She sits on top of him, fully in control...and yet, _she's_ the one putty.

"It's Magdalena."

Bewildered, Dante's smile wanes while his left hand reaches to caress her face. It had been so _long_ since she had said her name.

"Magdalena." He murmurs, the sound of her name becoming a deep, silvery chord of music because of his voice. "It's a pretty name."

She smiles and does her best not to cry. "Thank you."

She moves and he thrusts, his fingers going back to fondle and caress her. Maggie enters into her frenzied state, bouncing and grinding on top of him until she screams from her own passionate tremors. After she's fulfilled, Dante becomes more ravenous. Still reeling from her peak, he dives between her thighs as his mouth impatiently plants itself on her wet womanhood. Maggie claws at the mattress and at his hair as her voice becomes hoarse and she feels her muscles spasming uncontrollably from his raw and greedy mouth and hands. He snarls through his mouth, deeply guttural as he pins her down on the bed. When he's through, he quickly switches to a sitting position and opens her legs wider, pushing himself through. He moans throatily and Maggie does her best to not climax from _this _alone.

"God, oh god! I've been waiting!" She declares despite looking too pink and sweaty to keep going. She had handled clients rougher than him and faced more challenging obstacles than this. But perhaps, it was this wanton _need _to let loose something so carnal and even feral that was getting to her too deeply, that it had rendered her to simply lay there on the bed, her body jouncing to the rhythm of the fast pace he has set, moaning Dante's name over and over again, panting and indulging her lustful cravings as this optimal phallic stimulation between her legs _fucks_ her with carefree abandon.

His blue eyes are hidden heavily by slightly open eyelids, his stare at her both avid and glazed, focused on taking his pleasure as he watches her resting body lay at his mercy. Maggie licks her lips, showing that she does love this, but she had tuckered out too early. Dante snarls as his pelvis thrust with newfound power, even grabbing her leg to pull her closer. She yelps from this faster rhythm, watching his body hitting against hers, the sound of their flesh loud, battling this silent night.

Dante was not having it. When he's coming, he wants her to _come_, too. And Maggie can see it, the way his expression scrunches to concentrate and his hands coming to gently caress both her breasts in an attempt to get her going again. This alone has Maggie stoked for the finale.

"Oh, Dante. You sweet boy."

She continues to encourage him, wanting nothing but to feel how his penis peaks inside her. A higher-pitched, more desperate moan sputters from Dante's lips as his whole body quivers from the inevitable. She, too, was affected by this. Her hips flared involuntarily, shaking from the way his fingers raked her waist and hips as he tries to find purchase. One last irregular breath and he releases himself, and Maggie gasps from the sensation of his warm flood coating her inside. She releases herself the second he did, quivering across the bed and panting as she let her body dance to this natural feeling.

"Do you have a husband?" He asks suddenly, after they have simply lied next to each other in comfortable silence for a full minute or two.

She shakes her head. "I have a lover. He knows about you and what I do. It's not complicated between us."

His expression darkens, however, when he asks the next one. "Do you have kids?"

She shakes her head again. "No. My first daughter died...a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

They remain there, nude and facing each other, watching each other slowly drift to sleep.

But Maggie is a disciplined agent...well, as _disciplined_ as she can be. She had just partaken of this hypothetical forbidden fruit again and swore that, when Dante is finally safe, she and Dante will no longer have to do this. She knew she's just infatuated and he, too, will grow out of it.

She had awoken before he did and watched the dark sky changing into deep purple clouds, despite the sun having not arisen yet. Maggie turns away from the covered windows and watches the sleeping figure across the bed. With the twilight coming through the slats, the horizontal lines highlight his young, vulnerable body, covered haphazardly by the sheets tangled between his legs. He looks like a sculpture, not unlike the masterpieces depicting the young male ideal.

She turns away, feeling the guilt rise inside her throat.

_Oh, Eva, Mother of Watchful Eyes, forgive me._

Her cell phone rings and she quickly gathers her purse to answer it. Relief washes over her as the familiar voice of her fellow agent confirms the almost-successful rescue of her coworkers.

"Wait, what about at Old Dame?" She inquires, realizing that one was not confirmed.

"I was just getting to that…" Her fellow said on the other line, his voice grave.

He details the recent disappearance of the last vehicle going to Old Dame. Traces of the cruel Sentience and its Hunters coming in to kill their fellow agents and take back her coworkers is the hypothesis, for now, on what happened. He also details the recent passing of her former manager. Their spy confirms that he was their human Spotter and the demons have neutralized him after recognizing his uselessness.

"Because of the situation, we cannot bring Dante with us." He tells her briskly. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" She almost yells on the phone. "I'm right _here, next to him."_

"I know how important he is." He tries to assure her sympathetically. "But if you bring him in now, while we're understaffed and with the Sentience just having been summoned, he'll be in as much danger and there would be a repeat of what happened _before. _We cannot risk him again. It's best we distract these Poachers, away from his trail, while we rescue the rest of them. I'll be at Old Dame."

They discuss further the plan, all the while the sinking feeling never left her. Maggie's whole posture remains slumped as she speaks to her ally. When it was time for him to hang up, it was when she switches the mood. "I'm sorry...please, don't hang up yet. It's been a while...we haven't spoken in a long time."

A long sigh responds to her before he speaks. "Yes, well. We'll see each other in Old Dame soon. We'll get them back. I'm sorry about Dante. We can track him soon again. He'll be safe and mostly away from the eyes of Sentience, so long as he kept his head low."

She chuckles at him. "So long as he keeps his head low, huh...That's gonna be tough."

"Yeah, well, for his sake, he has to…" The voice trails off, his tone becoming softer. "I do miss your voice."

His soft timber resonates deep within her core and her memories flashback to a time when she was safe in his arms, heavy with their unborn daughter. Now they have outlived her and she wonders, sometimes, if they could have a chance like that again…

"I miss _you._" Maggie enunciates with a curl of her fist. "I miss _us._"

There was only silence between them as Maggie's tears stained her cheeks. The twilight was slowly giving way to sunrise, with purple hues becoming orange against the walls of the trailer's interior.

"I love you." He says and Maggie thought he must've whispered them. She makes a kissing sound before saying, "I love you, too, Bartholomew," before they agree to say goodbye and hang up.

When she goes to see Dante again, she sheepishly smiles at his face, his eyes slightly open, looking up at her. She folds her arms against her chest, making verbal pauses as she awkwardly stood at the foot of his bed. Sighing defeatedly, she walks over to the side and kneels, her face coming down to his level while his eyes followed her.

"I guess you're not coming after all." She tried to sound apologetic and lighthearted at the same time, while his gaze is cold and unaffected, as if to say 'I knew it'. Pursing her lips, she decides to say something logical instead. "Stay on the outskirts. These people are looking for you. It may not be the reason, but some of my allies are in trouble. So, it's best you stay away from Old Dame Town for a couple of weeks. Keep on the move and don't do anything that would catch attention."

"Was that your lover?" He asks, a hint plaintive. His eyes are heavily-lidded, adding a smokiness to his moody look and nudity. Maggie grins at him, placing her arms on the mattress and rests her chin on top of them.

"Yes. Don't be jealous—"

"I'm not."

Her grin widens as he blushes, still lying on his bed, his face half-buried by his pillow and one arm draped in front of him. "Okay, well. There's one last thing…"

Her eyes turned to the ruby-red jewel around his neck. Its appearance is banal enough, especially when it's worn around the neck of some young vagabond. But only Maggie and Dante, and a few others, knew of how special this jewel is and how specific it is to be with Dante.

She lets him know that she wants to borrow it, reaching for the jewel. He obliges and moves his arm away, reaching for it with the same hand and lets her have it. The cool weight and look of the gem sparkle against the bare chest of its owner; her hand slips around the jewel, feeling it on her palm while the back of her hand felt the tender warmth of his flesh. He watches, mesmerized, as Maggie leans in to kiss the jewel lightly.

It was a nanosecond short, but Dante caught the glimpse of a small spark inside the jewel. When she lays the gem back to rest on top of his skin, Dante can feel a slight change suddenly hanging around his trailer…

"This isn't goodbye," Maggie reassures with a grin and slowly stands up. "Be safe."

She's reeled back in when his hand snatches her wrist and pulled her back to his bed. She is met with his bare skin and warm embrace. His voice is still slurred by his body still waking up, quite innocent and sincere in its form and action.

"_Be safe._" He repeats with much more ardour than she was expecting. She tries her best not to cry in his arms and be seduced by his guileless charm and desire again.

"I will." She answers, finding conviction from these two words. As she pulls away, she brushes her hand across his hair and places a kiss on his forehead. Even as she moved towards the door, Dante remained seated at his bed, watching her leave, looking deeply at her eyes as they stared one final time, before she exits the trailer.

The cold weather never bothered her, but the emptiness of leaving him behind was making her shiver. A gust of wind bellows behind her and, even without looking, Dante's RV trailer and his presence is effectively Cloaked. He won't be bothered by the demons for a long while, but hopefully, he doesn't bring attention to him. But Maggie finds comfort in knowing how well he's survived without them for a long time.

It's another routine morning for her as Maggie prepares herself for a new day of hunting down the demons who took her coworkers with them. It'll be another small victory under her belt and soon, _soon, _it'll all be over.

* * *

***Post-story: I've had a lot to deal with these past three months, with a job, sickness and a departed family member. Of course, I had to tell a co-fanfic writer to the DmC fanfic we're still doing so they would understand. I don't know what this is for you, except perhaps, if you're a reader (whether you hate DmC or not) and you're following this story, this is the reason. I hope your mid-2019 days are good, and if not, I sympathize. Holidays are almost around the corner and this year blazed fast.**


End file.
